REM Rapid Eye Movement
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Spencer thinks she's the All-American good girl that has everything she wants out of life, so far. Good grades, proud parents, cheerleader with the jock boyfriend and, straight. At least, she thinks she is, until the new girl starts invading her dreams.
1. Authors Note

**Very detailed authors note. This may be of importance to you if you happen to take an interest in this story.**

I started this story about four years ago when I still held a big interest in the Spashley storyline. I still have yet to complete it. I have several started Spashley stories but this one is probably the longest unpublished story I've ever worked on. I feel that I worked very hard on it but, as time went on life happened and I sort of lost interest.

I don't like posting in-progress/uncompleted fics in case I happen to stop posting. I know how it feels as a reader to get into a story and never have it updated again. So I'm letting you know right now if you gain interest in this, I have no intentions of completing it but, there is a slight chance that if my interest peaks again, I may try it. Don't get your hopes up for that. Part of me feels I owe it to myself to publish this and, another part of me cringes at it.

I've put it off for so long and when I was working on it, it was one of my most invested stories and, I felt proud of it. Looking back at it, I'm not so proud of it anymore. It took on a life of it's own and I could never figure out where to take it or how to end it. Also, though I'd never consider myself a good writer, I feel my writing has progressed (even if only a little) since I started this particular fic years ago. If there are mistakes I apologize, I will try to read over and correct things before I post each new chapter. It's also written in first person.

Also, if anyone is interested, a beta would be nice. I don't usually post based on comments but, with this fic I will. Depending on how good of a response this gets I will continue posting what I have typed up for this story but, with this fandom dying I don't see anyone taking a great interest in this. So as long as it's in demand and/or I don't feel wrong about posting it, I will update with what's typed up. I'm not sure how often I will publish if you guys take an interest in it. Another warning, this somehow (in my opinion) turned into somewhat of a smut fic with a storyline. I'm not proud of that.

Ok, I guess that's enough rambling. So here is **R.E.M.**; A Spashley Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Crushcrushcrush

R.E.M. or Rapid Eye Movement - rapidly shifting, continuous movements of the eyes beneath closed lids during the stage of sleep characterized by dreaming. Why am I telling you this? She haunts my thoughts, my dreams. I consider myself normal. I'm Spencer Carlin, a 17 year old girl, who's now in the 11th grade. Don't let the name fool you, I'm very girly. I get wonderful grades, I'm the good girl, the Catholic girl, the cheerleader with the perfect jock boyfriend. I am, and I quote, "So sweet that you'd get a tooth ache from just looking at her." or, at least that's what I've heard. I'm not kidding. My parents friends are actually jealous that their kids aren't like me. I know it probably sounds like I'm either bragging or exaggerating, I swear I'm not. Totally wish I was though. I hate it.

By now I guess you're thinking, "Well if she hates being so perfect, why doesn't she change?" I'm actually not sure why. It's become so routine for me, it's like it's hardwired into my brain. I'm use to it, and once you're in a routine, it's hard to get out of it. You're afraid to change, afraid to be the opposite of what people expect of you. Or at least, I am…. because then there would be the constant staring and judging, people looking down at you, shaking their heads and asking themselves "What happened to her? She use to be such a lovely girl. I would never have expected this from her." So you stick to what you're use to, for fear of change and what change brings.

I have two brothers, Clay, who's pretty much a genius. He's at a college in New York studying biochemistry. He's twenty-two and a great brother, my parents adopted him when he was ten. Then there's Glen. He's pretty much your average older brother. He's nineteen and in military college in Georgia. My mom is a receptionist at a dentist office and my dad is a chief. He lives in the kitchen, if you ever want to find him, go there.

So, back to the topic at hand. I've been having these dreams. At first they were innocent little dreams. Then they became…sexual. I know what you're thinking "You're having sex dreams about a girl? What a freak!" or, at least that's what people would say if they knew. But honestly, it's not what you think. I'm straight…I think…I hope. But I mean hey, you'd have sex dreams about her too if you saw her, she's hot. Like really, _really_ hot! But not only that, she's beautiful and…mysterious, which only adds to her hotness factor. Like if I didn't have a boyfriend, and I was into girls (which I'm _so_ not!) I'd take a shot at her. But I've never actually looked at a girl in "_**that way**_" before. That is, until _**she**_ showed up. This all started only about a month ago, almost two weeks after school started, so it was like, early September…

_I had arrived late, I have no idea what happened, I'm usually on time, everyday. I even wore sunglasses that day because my eyes were still really puffy from sleeping. I really wasn't my best that morning. So I was rushing into school when I collided into someone._

"_Oomph!" I said as we collided and fell to the ground. _

_Books and papers flew everywhere. I sat there dumbfounded, sunglasses hanging halfway off my face. I set my glasses atop my head then stood and rubbed my sore arm._

"_Ow." I winced, then looked over to see an auburn haired girl, rubbing her sore head._

_Until now, I totally thought love at first sight was a myth. You know like in the movies when you see your 'true love' for the first time then that dreamy music plays and everything is in slow motion. Well, that is so real, minus the music of course. This is when I should have known, but remember, this is past tense. I was a little…naïve._

"_Ouch…" She whined, bringing me out of my trance._

"_Oh my gosh! I. am. SO sorry." I said, rushing over to help her._

_I looked at her, her eyes still closed as she rubbed her forehead. I noticed her colorful bracelets. She looked like a rock star, heavy eyeliner, a black and red plaid mini skirt with a chain looped around the side, a tight fit gray graphic t-shirt, suspenders, and red high-top chucks. Her hair was pulled into a curly faux hawk, her red bangs hanging above her eye. _

"_Here, let me see." _

_She moved her hand away, her eyes still closed. I lightly brushed her red bangs away and grazed the pad of my thumb ever so lightly over the red spot forming on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open revealing deep chocolate orbs that could hypnotize anyone. My eyes shifted from her forehead to her eyes and I was being sucked in._

"_I'm sorry." I almost whispered, never pulling my eyes from hers._

"_It's fine. I guess that's what I get for starting the school year late." She said with a small smile. "I'm just lost, roaming around trying to find my class." She said, her eyes still drawing me in._

"_So you're new? Of course you are, stupid question. Sorry, blonde moment." I say, finally breaking our gaze and feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. _

_Why? A girl's never made me blush before. At least…not in that way. The way that's accompanied by butterflies in my stomach. She chuckled, and my eyes were drawn back to hers making me smile. _

"_What's going on here?" _

_We both turned our heads to see the hall monitor standing halfway down the hall away from us. I hurried to stand._

"_Oh, we were just-" He cut me off._

"_Spencer, what are you doing? You're never late." He asked surprised. The beautiful girl stood and began helping me pick up my books. _

"_I know." I said disappointed, brushing some hair behind my ear._

"_And what's your excuse?" He asked looking to the girl. She points to herself in a questioning manner and the hall monitor nods._

"_I'm new, I don't know where I'm going." She said bluntly and a small chuckle escaped me. She looked at me, a slight smirk on her face. The hall monitor looked at us cautiously._

"_Ok Spencer, take this. Don't tell anyone I let you off the hook." He handed me a hall pass._

"_But what about…" I pointed to the girl._

"_Don't worry about it, I'll take care of…" He looked at her._

"_Ashley." She said to the hall monitor. "Ashley Davies." She repeated coolly, turning her head to look at me._

"_Yeah…" He said. I just stood there, being sucked into her gaze again. "Well hurry up and get to class!" He shouted and I snapped back to reality._

"_Right, ok." I said to him quickly. "Bye." I said to her. She just waved to me and gave me a shy smile as I walked away._

_I successfully arrived to class and the teacher didn't even bother to question why I was late. There are a few perks to being the good girl. I took my seat and listened to the teacher go on about the work. _

_I started to zone out and doodle on my notebook, which is so unlike me. As I doodled Ashley popped into my head. The intensity of her chocolate eyes and how her skin felt beneath my fingers. I didn't pay much attention to it to what these thoughts meant, or why I was having them. I was pulled from my thoughts when the class door swung open and she walked in. _

_Coincidence? That's what I chalked it up to. But thinking back on this, I like to think of it as fate. Cheesy, I know. But back to my story. _

_She showed the teacher her schedule then took a seat across the class, my eyes following her as she found her seat. _

_I was unaware of my staring, but I realize it when her gaze connected with mine. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. She looked away, but I didn't. Why couldn't I seem to pry my eyes away?_

"_Ms. Carlin?" The teacher, Mrs. Rouder, shouted, bringing me out of my trance._

"_Yes?" I said surprised, finally looking away from the girl that held my attention._

"_Ms. Carlin, I hope you don't make this an everyday thing, this arriving late and not paying attention in my class."_

"_Sorry Mrs. Rouder." I glanced over at Ashley and saw her looking down at her paper, a light smirk on her face. What's that all about?_

"_Now, the question was…"_

_Class went on. I answered the question without any problems. I unconsciously stole glances from Ashley, and tried to pay attention in class._

_At lunch I sat with the cheer squad as I usually did. I was talking to Madison when I saw Ashley again, out the corner of my eye. I continued talking, but I let my eyes wander to the table where she sat, and as if she was on cue, she looked up and smirked. My heart pumped faster and I looked away, feeling my cheeks burn. _

"_Are you going to finish what you were saying?" Madison asked annoyed. I had forgotten I was talking to her._

"_Uh…yeah." I shook off the feeling and continued the conversation._

From then on it happened like clockwork. I would go to class for the sole purpose of getting to look at her. I would sit in the same spot everyday at lunch so we could have our little glances. She gave me certain feelings that I never questioned. I don't know why I didn't have any insight to what this was leading to because I am naïve little Spencer. We had only spoken once, and it was the day we met. I never thought twice about it until one night. I was asleep. My first dream about her…like I said, it was all innocent at first.

_I was at the park. On one side there was a swing set and a slide and a merry-go-round, but right next to the park there was this huge field of beautiful white daises. I don't know why, but the park was empty, it was really nice out, but I was the only one there. I was on a swing, I had been there for a while, swinging slowly._

_After a while with sun began to shine really, really bright. It felt good and I just got this warm happy feeling inside, but the sun was so bright I had to I shield my eyes with my hand. I then saw a figure emerging from the bright light. As the figure got closer, I began to realize the person looked familiar, but I couldn't see the face clearly. It had to be a girl though…I just felt it. She walked closer, but the sun was blocking her face._

"_Is this swing taken?" The girl asked._

"_I'm saving it for someone." I said as I continued shielding my eyes and squinting up at her, still trying to figure out who it was._

"_Who?" She asked_

"_My boyfriend…" I say unhappily, averting my eyes._

"_Oh…" she said sadly and turned to walk away._

"_Wait!" I said, quickly grabbing her hand. As soon as I took her hand in mine, the warm happy feeling grew. She turned to me, and I finally saw her face. It was her…it was-_

"_Ashley?" She smiled at me and laced her fingers through mine. I smiled back, biting my bottom lip._

_I didn't tell her, but she felt it, she felt that I wanted her to take the swing, so she did._

_We just sat there, swinging, holding hands, never speaking with words…_

"_SPENCER!"_

_We both turned our heads quickly to the voice, to see him. Aiden, my boyfriend._

_Ashley quickly gets up, never letting my hand go. We look at each other, then take off running._

"_SPENCER!" He screamed as we ran through the field of daises only looking at each other as we left him far behind._

Then I woke up with a start, panting, to the sound of my blaring alarm.


	3. Chapter 2: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I guess a few of you are interested. I keep getting more and more story alerts for this fic but, comments would be nice. Remember, comments are what will keep me posting to this fic. I hardly skimmed over this chapter so sorry for any mistakes. Sorry about the length. Four pages typed was a lot for the website I use to post on. Also, unless stated otherwise, every chapter will be from Spencers' P.O.V.

imaferrari - Thanks for the suggestion. I actually already own all three seasons on DVD.

* * *

The first dream didn't bother me too much, but I tried to push it out of my head anyway. I'm at school now, at my locker. I feel big, muscular arms wrap around me and I already know who it is.

"Hey babe." Aiden says, kissing my neck.

"Hi." I turn, smiling at him and give him a peck on the lips.

"Ah, you're so sweet! I need another." He says to me, tapping his lips, signaling me to kiss him again.

All I can do is smile at him and go in for another kiss. I stand on my tip toes as he leans in for a more passionate kiss.

"Ok, enough." I chuckle, pulling out of the kiss.

"Okay…" He pouts. "For now that is." He says pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "So, I've got practice today and the coach is drilling us so hard. I may as well-"

I'm listening to Aiden. I really am interested in what he's saying, but I feel someone looking at me. It's not the creepy staring feeling though…it's like…I don't really know how to explain it, it doesn't feel unwanted though.

I subtly look past Aiden and see her. She's at the water fountain drinking, but her eyes are on me. It's like everything just slowed down, making this seem so much better. I look from her feet, seeing the flip-flops she's wearing, up her nice tanned and toned legs to her camouflaged miniskirt. From her skirt to her bare midsection, from there to what I can see of her chest, because she bent over the water fountain.

My eyes travel up to her face and to her lips, how the water is running over them, my gaze finally stops at her eyes, and we hold the gaze. She looks away from me and I scan over her again. I unconsciously tilt my head, biting my lip. I see her brush her bangs out of her face as she continues drinking.

She's not looking at me right now, but I'm still admiring her. My eyes wander back down to her mouth. The way she's drinking that water is so…hmm. The water pouring into her mouth, getting on her lips making them glisten, some of the water dripping into the fountain. I look from her lips, to her eyes, and her eyes slowly flicker up looking at me again. The sunlight is shinning up the hall way, partially lighting her up…reminding me of the dream.

Up until now, I was fine. Up until now, I wasn't thinking about the dream. And up until now, Aiden thought I was paying attention to him.

"Spence? What are you looking at?" He asks, breaking my attention away from her.

"What?" I ask, partially pretending to be confused.

"What's back there?" He asks, looking behind him, then back at me.

"Oh, nothing just…just trying to remember if I finished that homework."

"Oh, ok babe. I should get going, I have to talk to the coach before class."

"Alright, I'll see you…at lunch?"

"Uh, I can't. Told ya, coach is drilling us. Oh, I can't give you a ride home today either." He says, guiltily.

"Aid! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I didn't drive today!"

"I forgot! Can't you get a ride home with Madison or something?"

"I'll see." I say, adjusting my purse on my shoulder, annoyed with the fact that he didn't mention this earlier.

"I really gotta go babe. Talk to you later." He says, kissing me on the forehead and sprinting away, leaving me in the hallway.

I let out a frustrated sigh but, then see Ashley walking past me, giving me a scrutinizing look with a small smirk accompanied by a raised eyebrow. I turn my head away quickly, trying to pretend I wasn't looking at her. Once she passes me, I look back at her, watching her walk down the hallway. The bell rings snapping me out of my trance, then I head to class.

* * *

My classes passed quickly with thoughts of Ashley constantly invading my mind. The bell rings, signaling it's time to go home and I rush to Madison's locker, hoping to catch her there so I can ask her for a ride but, she's not there. I run to the parking lot and look for her car. I see she's in the car, but hasn't pulled off yet.

"Madison, Madison, wait!" I call out, running up to her car. I hear her let out an exaggerated sigh as I approach the car.

"What?" She says annoyed then looking at me.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sorry, packed." She says, pointing to her back seat. I look in and see that there are four other people in her car.

"Can we like, squeeze or something?"

"Hell no! Last time we did that, someone kept farting!" Sherry yells angrily from the back, looking around the car to see if anyone would ever own up to it.

"Hey, try the school bus, it might still be here."

"Thanks anyway." I say, not really meaning it, as I watch her drive off. I turn to see all the school buses pulling off. "Huuh!" I sigh exaggeratedly, looking up at the sky.

It's situations like this that make me want to cuss like a sailor. I plop down, sitting on the curb. I pull out my cell phone and scroll though my phone numbers, trying to figure out who might come and pick me up.

"Frikkin frack flippin Aiden and Madison…" I continue mumbling angrily.

"Are you ok?"

I turn quickly and see…the last person I want to see…Ashley. I mean, I want to see her, but I don't want her to see me, at least not like this. I probably look like a maniac, mumbling fake curse words to myself. She's looking at me cautiously with one eyebrow raised.

"Um…yeah?" Crap, that came out more as a question. She laughs at me and I blush, embarrassed. "I mean yes, yes I am." I say reassuringly, holding my head down trying hide my blush.

"Are you sure? Because I could call the men in white coats if you need help." She jokes, causing me to chuckle nervously.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Ok…" She trails. We're quiet for a few minutes, just soaking in the situation. "Spencer, right?"

"Yeah." I nod, smiling. "How do you-" She cuts me off.

"First day of school…well first day for me, the hall monitor said your name."

"Oh, yeah." I say, pretending to remember, when really, I never forgot.

"Then there's also the fact that we have classes together."

"Right..." I trail off. "You're Ashley?" She nods.

"Ah, she remembers." She smirks.

"Yes, there are occasions where my brain comes in handy, this time being one of them." I joke and she chuckles.

"So where are all your cheer buddies?" She asks, sitting down on the curb next to me.

"They um…they left." I say looking at her.

"So they just ditched you like that?" She asks, looking at me.

"Yeah." I say disappointed as I look down at my phone, thrumming my fingers against it rhythmically

"So do you like…want a ride or something?" She asks softly.

"You have a car?" I ask, returning my eyes to her face.

She just lifts her keychain and pushes a button, unarming her car. I look towards the chirping sound and see a black Porsche 911 Carrera GT.

"Wow." I whimper. I look at Ashley and she stands up, then offers her hand out to help me up.

I look at her hand hesitant to take it, I notice her those colorful bracelets again, then accept her hand.

For the second time today, my mind flashes back to the dream I had. She helps me up, but I don't let go of her hand. Still thinking of the dream I had, I lace my fingers through hers. My mind keeps flashing back and forth to that part of the dream and back to the reality of me actually holding her hand…but it feels so… surreal, like I'm still dreaming about it. It's kind of hard to distinguish if this is real or not.

"Having fun?" I hear her ask and I look away from our laced fingers and up to her face.

"Huh?"

"Is it soft?" She inquires gently.

"What?" I ask surprised, still not understanding what she means. My mind becoming smut filled.

"My hand." She inputs, her eyes stretched as she looks at me confused, then a small baffled chuckle escapes her mouth. "Is is soft?" She smirks, still looking confused as she looks down at our intertwined fingers then back up at me.

"Oh!" I say nervously as I let go of her hand instantly. I had forgotten I was holding it.

"What'd you think I was talking about?"

"Um…no-I-I don't know." I stutter out nervously. I don't want her to know what I was thinking.

Her mouth curves into a slight smirk and she walks away, leaving me dumfounded and thinking…'_did I really just do that?_'

"Come on, lets get you home." She calls back at me, breaking me from my thoughts and snapping me back to reality. I follow her to her car.


End file.
